Those Nights
by Miss-Sunny-Skies
Summary: Sometimes your view of something changes when you see something that belongs to you being used by someone else./ In this case Conrad is just a bit touchy when he has to share his Isabelle Conklin with others.


**Hi! I usually write Austin and Ally fanfics, but I decided to try a new genre. ****So, I was reading one of my favorite books, and I got an idea! So here you go! This is a oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_The Summer I Turned Pretty_ _By Jenny Han_

* * *

Belly's POV

* * *

We've been here for about a month and a half so far, and they've been pretty good to me. I met this guy named Cam, or if prefer to call him his Latin name, Sextus, and he is the sweetest thing! He has been everything that Conrad hasn't been to me. Sweet. Charming. And, most of all, caring. I could name a hundred more, but I don't think I have the time, too. Anyways, Conrad, Steven and Jeremiah were going to meet up with Clay, their friend from Cousins, and asked me if I wanted to join along. "Sure," I say, hoping I would run into Cam while we were there. "Okay. Hurry up, though. We're leaving in ten minutes," Steven grumbles. I nod and dash up the stairs. I walk into my room to think about what I should wear.

I would've just worn my usual baggy Cousins shirt and cutoff shorts, but I want to wear something different. I put on my yellow canary shorty shorts and slid on a brown tank top that said Cousins in yellow on the front, since it was a warmer evening. I spray some perfume on, pinning my hair to the side, and grab my flip flops. I check myself in the mirror and skedaddle down the stairs. I jump off the last two steps, landing with a thud. They guys turn around at the noise and Conrad gulps a little. No one notices, but me. I always notice. On the other hand, Jeremiah does a flipping double take and wolf whistles. "My my! Doesn't little Miss Belly look fine this evening?" I feel my ears tint a little. Thank goodness I already have a tan.

"Shut up, Jere," I flush. He puts his hands up in surrender as he walks towards the door. "Meow! Someone's a little fiesty, now aren't we?" I threaten to smack his ass as he covers it and runs out to the car, still howling. I chuckle lightly and look back, seeing that Steven already went out to the car as well, and it was just me and Con. "You do look great, Bells," he compliments. The blush from my chest rises to my cheeks. I smile sweetly. "Thank you. You ready to go?" He nods and we walk out the door, shutting it gently, since Susannah and mom were already asleep. I jump in the backseat with Conrad and Jere in the passsenger, and Steven driving. He starts the car up and heads towards the boardwalk.

I lean up in my seat to turn on radio. I mess with it a little. Steven complains, "Belly, just pick a damn station!" I just fumble with knob a little more until I hear a song I like. Me and Jere eye each other as we get ready to yell out the song, since we knew it by heart. "Everyone. We've got an old time favorite coming up right now! Give it up for _Footloose _by Kenny Loggin on Q94!**(1)**" Jimmy the radio host booms.

_(Intro music)_

_I've been working so hard_  
_I'm punching my card_  
_Eight hours for what?_  
_Oh, tell me what I got_

_I've got this feeling_  
_That time's just holding me down_  
_I'll hit the ceiling or else I'll tear up this town_  
_Tonight I gotta cut_

_Loose, footloose kick off your Sunday shoes_  
_Please, Louise pull me off a my knees_  
_Jack, get back c'mon before we crack_  
_Lose your blues everybody cut footloose_

"I swear, I might end up driving this car into the ocean," I hear Steven mutter. That just encourages me and Jere to sing louder. I see, from the corner of my eye, Conrad smirking. He ended up singing along.

_And you're playing so cool_  
_Obeying every rule_  
_I dig a way down in your heart_  
_You're burning, yearning for songs_

_Somebody to tell you_  
_That life ain't passing you by_  
_I'm trying to tell you_  
_It will if you don't even try_  
_You can fly if you'd only cut_

_Loose, footloose kick off your Sunday shoes_  
_Oowhee, Marie shake it, shake it for me_  
_Whoa, Milo c'mon, c'mon let's go_  
_Lose your blues everybody cut footloose_

_Cut footloose_  
_Cut footloose_  
_Cut footloose_

I beg Steven to join along with my puppy dog eyes. He rolls his eyes as he gives in, singing the rest along with us. I smile victoriously.

_We got to turn me around_  
_And put your feet on the ground_  
_Now take a hold of the phone_  
_Whoa, I'm turning it_

_Loose, footloose kick off your Sunday shoes_  
_Please, Louise pull me off a my knees_  
_Jack, get back c'mon before we crack_  
_Lose your blues now everybody cut footloose_

_Loose, footloose kick off your Sunday shoes_  
_Please, Louise pull me off a my knees_  
_Jack, get back c'mon before we crack_  
_Lose your blues_

_Everybody cut everybody cut_  
_Everybody cut everybody cut_  
_Everybody cut everybody cut_  
_Everybody_

_Ah-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h!_

_Everybody cut footloose!_

We all laugh as hard as we could and soon after we arrive at the boardwalk.

"Everyone enjoy that? I know I did! Now this next one is..." And that's all I heard up 'til Steven shut the engine off. We exit the car and head towards the boardwalk. "Con, me and Jere are gonna head over to the arcade. You comin'?" He looks at me and back at Steven and Jeremiah. "Nah. I think I'll stay here with Belly." I grin, thinking how sweet he could be choosing me over the boys. "Okay suit yourself." And with that, they walk off. "Do wanna go look at some After walking around for awhile, I get hungry, so I ask Conrad to buy me a cone. We walk over to one of the concession stands and wait in line. A couple seconds later I hear someone call my Latin name. "Flavia?" I turn around to see Cam. I beam brightly at his appearance. "Cam!" I practically jump into his arms. He hugs me back. We stay in this position until we here a cough. We turn over to see a scowling Conrad.

"I hate to break up your little love fest, but it's our turn to order," he informs, glaring at Cam. Cam holds his hand up saying, "Dude, it's fine. I'll pay for Bells." Con cringes as Cameron says the boy's nickname for me. He shakes his head. "No. It's fine. I'll pay. After all, I did come here with her." I look at Cam to see his reaction. Instead, he just let's me go. I watch them like a tennis match as the argue about who's going to pay. I see that the line has cleared up, and I go order what I want. As soon as I'm done paying, I walk back over to them and lick my cone, waiting for them to notice that I'm back. After a couple of minutes, I see Con roll his eyes and notices me standing there with an almost finished cone. "When did you get back?" I give them a look. "I got back, like, seven minutes ago, but you two were too busy arguing to notice."

"Oh. Sorry Belly," they chorus. I sigh shortly. "It's cool. Can we just enjoy the rest of our night?" They nod in agreement. "Okay, let's go find Jeremiah and Steven."

* * *

We walk inside the arcade, our eyes absorb the strobing lights from the games. "You guys can go play your games, I'm gonna go look for the Jere and Steven." Conrad says, "Belly, We are men, well I am, and we do not need to be told with your lady words, but I will play the games." I roll my eyes at his sexist nature. "I think I'll look for the guys with you. I'm not much of an arcade guy, it just eats up your money and burns the cells in your eyes," Cam responds. I smile; finally, a guy who doesn't like video games. Conrad's face shows a regret, concern, but it washes away with a wave as barely while it was there.

"C-cool," he stutters a bit, "I'll see you guy later." About twenty-five minutes later, we see the guys. "Guys, let's go, you can't hang out here the whole night, burning holes in your pockets. Let's go." Jeremiah pouts, "Aw, c'mon Bells. Ten more minutes. We'll meet you guys by the Ferris wheel!" I sigh. I nod in agreement. "Fine. Ten minutes, though." He beams gladly, lifting me up in the air. "Thanks mom- I mean Bells." I glare at him playfully.

* * *

We hangout at the boardwalk 'til shortly after 10, and we head home. I ask Cam if he needed a ride home, but he said his friend was picking him up. I give him a kiss, but it didn't feel right. No spark. No butterflies. Nothing. But he eagers for more. I don't know how, but I can sense Conrad getting frustrated. The kiss ended and he left.

The ride home was so awkward, I'm pretty sure even the boys can feel it. When we get home, Jeremiah and Steven go inside, but Conrad stays in the car. I almost convince myself to just let him be, but I know I have to talk to him. "Conrad," I started off, "why were you so tense tonight? You're never like this." I can see the frustration build up and breakdown in his eyes over and over again. He opens his mouth and closes it like a fish, not knowing what to say. Why won't he just say it? I've heard everyone else say it, but everyone except him; that he loves me. Susannah, Mom, Taylor, Jere, Steven, Mr. Fisher, Dad, even Cam gets a bit clingy when Con, him and I hang out together.

"Belly, I think you know why I was acting like that," he says conveniently, "but if you're that dense, I'll tell you." He breathes in and exhales, seeming to have respiratory problems. "I've known you basically since the day you were born, I was in the room as you when you were. I thought you were just a mess of flesh and blood, but after awhile you became even worse, annoying perhaps." I glare at him.

"Are you gonna get to the point or tell me your going to keep on insulting me so I can leave?" I unlock the door to get out, but he relocks it, "Let me go." I unlock the car and get out quickly. I'm almost to the front door when he grabs my wrist. "Wait, I'm not done yet. I not done talking yet. Just please," he says looking into my eyes. I can't help, but fall for it, staying to hear his reasoning. "I don't think my talking will help, actually," he continues, "but maybe this might solve everything."

"What do you mean?"

He moves closer, brushing the hair behind my ears. Cupping my chin, he begins leaning forward while also grazing my cheek. I can feel his warm breath inches away from my lips. We both lean in, closing the gap. The fireworks burst in air, making the moment so cliché. I unwrap my arms from his waist moving them to his neck. He slides his hand down my back, causing me to shiver by his touch. He lifts me up, not breaking the kiss and I wrap my legs around his waist as he brings us inside. He carries us up the stair and into his room, setting me gently on the bed. He lightly kisses my neck, leaving purple marks on my neck. He moves lower and lower before breaking it. "Are sure your ready for this?" I nod, pulling his shirt over his head. I run my hands down his body, making him shiver. I smirk at the effect I have over him, leaning into kiss him again. I begin to unbutton his jean when he breaks our kiss.

"How come I have almost everything off and you still have your shirt on?" I roll my eyes taking my shorts off to please him. "Belly, I was joking, but it can stay off."

I kiss his chest while pulling his pants off. I rub his manhood. Groaning, Conrad practically nips at my hands, "Stop teasing. It's not fun." He picks up some scissors and cuts my shirt off. He fondles with my breast, ending with me moaning. He makes a remark, something about playing around. He then sticks his face in my pussy, teasing me. I lift his face up, looking directly into his eyes. "I want you in me," I order. He takes his jeans off with no hesitation. He then stick his manhood in me causing me to yelp in pain. His eyes widen.

"Are you okay?" I nod, tearing up a bit. I whisper for him to keep on going. It feels better as it goes on. "Faster, faster! Oh Con, oh Con!" I feel him smile against my lips, knowing his love for me. I know he loves it when I moan his name. We hear footsteps and giggles from outsides our door. "Shut up Jere, they'll hear us!" One of them whispers.

"And you don't think they wouldn't have heard that Steve?"

"Shut up Jere!"

"Guys! Go to bed!" Conrad yells, blushing slightly, even his manhood was red. I laugh, kissing him full-on the lips. "I love you, Isabelle Conklin."

"I love you too, Conrad Fisher."

* * *

**I hope you liked that because this took more the three or four months to write! Review? :)**


End file.
